


Bathing

by orphan_account



Series: Answered prompts [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fear, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Elain has trouble bathing after her experiences in the Cauldron, so she asks Azriel to help her
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Azriel
Series: Answered prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804900
Kudos: 30





	Bathing

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> 65\. “Look at me—just breathe, okay?” For elriel?? Your writing is amazing 😍😍
> 
> Warnings: language, mentions of Elain’s experiences in the Cauldron

A year after the war, Elain decided that it was time to learn how to learn how to learn how bathe in a tub again. She had been putting it off for a while now, afraid that she wouldn’t be able to come back to herself and remember where she was.

So she asked Azriel for help. Even before they became lovers, he was always the one person that Elain always felt like she could trust and talk to about… everything.

He didn’t even blink when she asked, just took her hand and asked if she was sure. She had nodded and that had been that.

Now she stood, naked, in front of a large tub full of steaming water with Azriel right next to her.

“You’re sure?” he quietly asked. She nodded and carefully slid in the tub with her eyes closed, her hand almost immediately grasping Azriel’s scarred one.

She carefully opened them and looked at the water. But the water was turning black and cold and _oh gods_ she was back in there. Except this time she wasn’t going to emerge. As the water turned inky, it weighed her down like tar, suffocating her. Her breaths started to come in panicked gasps.

Suddenly she felt something cool slide around her wrist and she saw that a shadow had twined itself around her wrist, almost silently trying to offer her comfort. As she felt a hand squeeze her’s she looked up into Azriel’s hazel eyes.

“What did it feel like?” he quietly asked her, trying to discreet her from the water.

“I-it was so c-cold and black and it f-felt like it was trying to suffocate me. I felt myself ch-changing. I-it felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside.” she stammered, her gaze traveling to the water again.

Azriel gave her hand another soft squeeze and gently turned her head to look at him.

“ **Look at me- just breathe okay?** You’re not in the Cauldron are you?” he asked

Elain gave a nearly imperceptible nod.

“This water is warm right?”

Another nod.

“Just focus on me, ignore everything else,” he softly commanded. I’m here- I’m with you and I won’t leave you.

Those words seemed to calm her down and her breathing evened out for a few minutes.

“Do you want to get out?” he asked when he saw the fear and panic enter her gaze again.

Almost as if he could read her mind, he added “it doesn’t make you weak- the fact that you’re able to even get in here is incredible.”

Elain let out a breath and nodded. So Azriel helped her out and gave her a robe. As they walked to her bedroom, she took his hand and tugged him to the bed where she pulled him down to sit next to her. Then she tipped her head up and kissed him.

He responded immediately, his hands twining in her hair and his tongue exploring her mouth while pulling her closer. her back arched as they continued to kiss each other with fervor. After continuing to kiss each other they lay down next to each other, Azriel’s wings cocooning her next to him.

“Thank you- for everything,” Elain finally whispered to him, her eyes drooping.

“Always,” Azriel whispered back, pressing a kiss to her head and pulling her even closer. And that’s how Feyre found them later, cocooned in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that you liked this! You can always support me by commenting and giving kudos which are always appreciated! As always you can find me on Tumblr at @b00kworm :)


End file.
